Trauma Team: Reborn
by Tuhawesomeclank
Summary: It's been 1 month since the disease Rosalia has been eradicated. Now, 5 new doctors have been recruited at Resurgam, the 6th being a Forensic Examiner. There has also been a new disease called, "Thanatos". Full summary in the chapter. OC roles are closed.
1. OC Entry Roster Directions

_**The Rest of the Summary**_

Enter the lives of 6 doctors as they do their jobs and uncover the truth and cause of Thanatos.

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I do not own Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series).Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series) is owned by Atlus. This only a fan-made story. **_

_Tenshi: I think I'm going to try something new..._

_Omega: Something new? Like what...?_

_Tenshi: I'm going to try to increase my vocabulary and medical education up a notch!_

_Omega: For what? Wait, don't tell me-_

_Tenshi: A new fanfiction._

_Omega: ..._

_Tenshi: And it's going to be for Trauma Team (Trauma Center)._

_Tenshi: I'm also going to be accepting OC's for this fanfiction._

_Tenshi: By the way, OC entries are now closed._

_**Chapter 0: OC Entry Roster**_

**If you're going to enter in the OC entry, here's what you'll need to do.**

**Here's what your OC roster should look like:**

**Name: (First Name) (Last Name)**

**Gender: (Male or Female)**

**Age:**

**Description/Appearance: (Must contain height, weight, skin tone, hair style, hair color, eye color, clothing, scars/skin marks, and accessories. You may add more information if you want to.)**

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Supernatural ability: (Doesn't have to be the Healing Touch. If you want, just come up with one and make a name for it)**

**And lastly, "Roles".**

**First Response (Assistant: Dr. Maria Torres)**

**Orthopedist (Assistant: Dr. Hank Freebird)**

**Endoscopy (Assistant: Dr. Tomoe Tachibana)**

**Diagnostician (Assistants: Dr. Gabriel Cunningham & RONI)**

**Forensic Examiner (Assistants: Dr. Naomi Kimishima & Little Guy)**

_Tenshi: If you need an example-which I highly doubt-here's my Trauma Team OC._

**Name: Edger Cohen**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 18**

**Description/Appearance: He is 5ft. 10in., he weighs 178 lbs., he has a white skin tone, his hair style is similar to Hazama's (Not Terumi's) from Blazblue, he has green hair, he has gray eyes, he wears a black lab coat, a white full-body buttoned suit, and glasses, he has a scar that crosses his left eye, diagonally, and a star on the palm of his right hand, and he has a silver wrist watch.**

**Personality: He is very mature and intelligent. Around strangers, he'll be polite and kind, but around his patients and coworkers, he's friendlier and more cheerful. You can count on him to be serious in dire situations and a smartass in friendly conversations!**

**Backstory: A couple years ago, this young man was a victim of a biochemical attack on Cumberland University that killed many people. Edgar was treated by the master surgeon of Caduceus: Derek Stiles. Due to the after effects of the biochemical attack, his physical appearance changed, and his memory was completely erased. With a newfound hero, Edgar trained under Derek Stiles for a couple years, and became a renowned surgeon in Japan. He also operated on patients that had Rosalia. Derek Stiles decided that Edgar should now start treating patients without the help of him, so he sent Edgar to Resurgam First Care, which is located in United States, Maryland. This is where things start to unfold...**

**Supernatural Ability: The Healing Touch. Caused by the biochemical attack, and the birthmark on his right hand (the star).**

**Role: Surgeon (Assistant: CR-S01)**

_Tenshi: There. Simple enough? I hope it is..._

_Tenshi: So put your entries in the "Review" section. If you want to add more information to your OC, PM me._

_Tenshi: And I won't upload the first chapter until all the roles are filled out. So HURRY UP!_


	2. Prologue: Beginning of the End

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I do not own Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series).Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series) is owned by Atlus. This only a fan-made story. **_

_Tenshi: Looking back at the entries I got, most of the characters were female..._

_Omega: And that's bad how?_

_Tenshi: I'm not saying it's bad, I'm just pointing it out..._

_Omega: Right... Let's just start this chapter._

_**Prologue: Beginning... of the End**_

Year 2020; the year the Rosalia Virus came up. A girl named Rosalia Rossellini was the adopted daughter of Albert Sartre, and the adopted sister of CR-S01. According to Albert Sartre research, Rosalia is the natural host to the Rosalia Virus and held the cure to it within her blood. She was later killed by her adopted father. As she laid in the flowers, deceased, her blood was absorbed by the Asclepius flowers around her, which was the new host of the Rosalia Virus.

Due to the Monarch butterflies, the virus was able to make it to North America. But thanks to Resurgam First Care, the Rosalia Virus was eradicated from this world and this world was free from a world-wide epidemic. ...Until a new disease came up...

A Science Laboratory

"How are the experiments going?" asked a male scientist. "Well," a female scientist said, looking at her clipboard, "According to our observations, the subject's physical appearance is starting to darken, and his healthiness is slowly deteriorating."

"I see..." the male scientist said."... Please continue with the experiments." "Yes, sir." the female scientist nodded and left.

"Hmm..." the male scientist muttered to himself. Then a door opened, revealing another scientist. The male scientist turned his head to the door. There was a man at the door. "Director! What are you doing here?" the male scientist asked to the man at the door, surprised.

The Director stepped into the lab, the door automatically closing behind him. "I wanted to see the 'Subject', now that you paused your experiments on the subject, for now." the Director explained, in a serious tone.

"Oh, yes. Of course, sir. This way, please." the male scientist said, starting to lead the Director to the subject's room.

The "Subject's" Room

The door opened and the two scientists walked into the subject's room, the door closing behind them. "So this is the 'Subject'..." the Director said, looking at the Subject.

The Subject was in a giant jar filled with formaldehyde. The Subject was male and floating in the center of the jar, curled up in a ball. The two scientists glared at the Subject.

"Are you sure that we should keep the jar filled with formaldehyde? It could kill the subject..." the male scientist asked the Director, still glaring at the Subject.

"From the reports I got, it didn't affect the Subject at all. Out of all the scientists here, you should certainly know that." the Director said to the male scientist, still glaring at the Subject as well.

"O-of course, sir!" the male scientist quickly agreed.

"So, what are the results from the previous test?" the Director asked the male scientist.

"Oh, um..." the male scientist started, "Apparently, the Subject's had an abnormal heartbeat after the experiment, and his physical appearance is starting to blacken. We also saw many microorganisms in his bloodstream, but they seem to be more lethal than an average particle of bacteria."

"I see... Has there been any change in the Subject's vitals?" the Director asked.

"Yes there has actually." the scientist replied, "His vitals are slowly deteriorating after every experiment, and his sanity as well."

"I see..." the Director muttered. The Director then turned to the door. "That's all I needed to know. I'll be leaving now." the Director said. But suddenly-

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* There was a loud, screeching, beep, and the rooms light went from blue to red, and the door locked themselves. "What the-? What's going on?" the scientist yelled, alarmed by the lockdown. "**High concentration of toxins in a subject's quarters. Initiating lockdown procedure 1.**" the alarm announced.

"No. Don't tell me-?" the Director whispered to himself.

Suddenly, the jar the Subject was in, burst, causing the glass from the jar and the formaldehyde to bolt in all directions across the room. The Director immediately dropped to the floor; dodging the glass and formaldehyde. "*grunt*" the Director said as he dropped to the floor.

The Subject placed his feet on the floor, which is covered with glass from the jar. The Subject then walked to the door, which is where the Director laid near.

The Director could only see the Subject's silhouette. "GH! What the hell...?" the Director muttered staring at the Subject as the Subject walked closer.

The Subject kept walking until he was stand in front of the Director. "I am Charos, this world's new enemy." the Subject told the Director in a monotone voice, "I shall conjure a new disease to rid this world of all humans. My disease will cleanse this world of sin, and purify all those who accept. It shall be the end of humanity, it will be inevitable, it will be called... 'Thanatos'. This... is the beginning... of the end!"

_**End of Prologue**_

_Tenshi: And that's the prologue! I just hope its good enough to explain how this disease came to be._

_Omega: One can only hope..._

_Tenshi: Right..._

_Tenshi: Anyway, thank you Bloody Rosalia, Surgical Rose, outofthesun, Eight More Seconds, and risefromgrace16 for entering! You 5 will be my "Trauma Team" for the series. Please enjoy this fanfiction as much as I want you to. And if you have any problems with your characters later on, tell me in a review, or PM me and I'll try to fix it. And for those who wanted to enter, but didn't make it, sorry..._


	3. Orthopedics 1, Endoscopy 1, Diagnosis 1

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I do not own Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series).Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series) is owned by Atlus. This only a fan-made story. **_

_Tenshi: Alright, let's not waste any time! I have to do a few OC introductions this chapter, so this particular chapter will be a bit long... I think..._

_Omega: So let's get started!_

_**Orthopedics: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Resurgam First Care [Entrance, Outside] (Morning)

It's a peaceful morning: The sun was keeping the area at a warm temperature, the birds were chirping in joy and excitement, the grass and leaves were moist, and the Monarch butterflies were soaring through the sky. Though, especially at a hospital, an emergency is bound to occur.

A brown loafer stepped down next to an Asclepius flower. As we pan upwards, it is revealed that the person with brown loafers was a man.

The man was 6 feet tall and weighs 155 pounds. He also has lanky limbs with some fat around his waist. He had tan skin and a small beard. He also had brown eyes and a dimple filled smile. He also has a black, shaggy, neck-length hair. He was wearing a long-sleeved green plaid blouse with blue trousers.

"It's such a beautiful day." the man smiled, looking at the sky.

Alessio Celeste, Age 28: Born and raised in Italy to an extremely well-off couple, Alessio was an only child who would shut himself in and sit in front of the TV while he was young. When his family decided to go to America for a summer vacation during his second years, they happened to witness a car accident and needed to drive right past it. As he witnessed people being treated well and being encouraged to live again, he decided to cut the crap and began to study medicine. A few years later in college, while studying abroad in Portland, he happened to come across Resurgam and decided to work there once he was out of school, which is why he is here now. His welcoming and generous personality makes him an easy man to like. He also has a profound love of video games. (Character description taken exactly from the reviews, due to me being lazy...)

"The sun shining, the flowers blooming, the birds chirping. This world truly is wonderful!" Alessio smiled, observing nature at its finest.

"I believe the world is wonderful too." a man said.

"Huh?" Alessio turned around. There was a man with tan skin, green hair, and he had a lab coat with a blue, halfway unbuttoned, shirt.

"I wish more people would see the world as wonderful and beautiful as we do." the man said, "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Hank Freebird. I'm an Orthopedic Surgeon at Resurgam First Care."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Freebird. I'm Alessio Celeste." Alessio greeted back.

"'Alessio Celeste'? So you're the new Orthopedic Surgeon?" Hank asked Alessio, surprised.

"Yup! I think I played enough 'Trauma Center' games to get an idea of this!" Alessio said.

"Haha! It's not going to be that easy." Hank laughed. "Come on. Let me show you to the O.R." Hank said guiding Alessio into Resurgam.

_**End of Orthopedics: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**Endoscopy: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Hospital [O.R.] (Past)

"Massive hemorrhaging!" the nurse told the surgeon, "Doctor, please use the antibiotic gel to treat the hemorrhaging!" The nurse gave the surgeon a bottle of antibiotic gel.

"I know!" the surgeon shouted back at the nurse, quickly taking the antibiotic gel.

The surgeon kept spreading the antibiotic gel on the patient's heart, but the patient's heart kept hemorrhaging

"Ngh. Vitals critical! The patient's convulsing!" the nurse shouted. The patient's heartbeat started flattening. "The patient's going into cardiac arrest! Please use the defibrillator." the nurse told the surgeon, handing the surgeon the defibrillator.

"Right!" the surgeon said, starting to panic. The surgeon firmly placed the defibrillator on the patient's chest, and proceeded to defibrillate the patient. "Come on... Come on!" the surgeon shouted, trying to get the patient's heart rate back to normal, "Work! Work, dammit!"

The patient's heartbeat was flat; the patient was dead. "It's no hope, Doctor! ...The patient is gone..." the nurse told the surgeon.

"No no! I failed! How could I... fail?" the surgeon said, slamming his fist on the tray of equipment.

The Waiting Room [Hospital] (Past)

There was a young girl, a woman, a man, and an old lady sitting in front of the O.R. doors (from a distance). The family's heads were down in sorrow, fear, and anxiety.

The doors opened and the family turned their heads up to the door. The mother, grandmother, and father stood up. The young girl did the same shortly after.

"So how is he, Doctor?" the mother worryingly asked the surgeon. The surgeon looked down, in despair.

"I'm sorry to tell this, but..." the surgeon took a shaky breath, "The operation was a failure. I tried my best, but I couldn't save him. I'm... deeply sorry."

The mother and father became teary eyed and hugged each other, while the grandmother cried.

The young girl's eyes were widened with sadness and shock. Tears flowed out as well. _G-Grandpa... Grandpa passed away? No! Grandpa!_ the young girl thought as more tears began to flow out of her eyes.

Resurgam First Care [Entrance, Outside] (Present)

The hospital seemed stable and well-functioning. A person was standing in front of the entrance doors (from a distance). This person was a girl.

She was 5"3 in height and weighs about 117 pounds. She's a petite and lithe girl, her skin was a little on the pale side and she has her hair in a pixie cut. Her hair was a lighter brown with black highlights (or lowlights, as she likes to call them), and her eyes are pitch black in color. She was wearing a white shirt, a blazer and jeans. She also had a silver carved pendant on her neck.

Phoenix Sinclair, Age 23: A quiet girl due to her inborn speech impediment. She has undergone several sessions of speech therapy, though she prefers to remain quiet in front of strangers and her colleagues. When she was young, she resolved to take up the mantle of a doctor after her grandfather died of internal bleed from an unknown cause. After growing up, she now works as an endoscopic surgeon, practicing her technique as she tries to improve it.

_Alright! Time to get to work!_ Phoenix thought as she fist-pumped. Phoenix ran into the hospital entrance with confidence and excitement.

_**Endoscopy: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**Diagnosis: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

One Month Earlier

"...It will be called... 'Thanatos'. This... is the beginning... of the end!" a silhouette yelled.

"*gasp*" a woman gasped, waking up from her dream. The woman was sleeping on a couch. The woman sat up and looked around her office/room. Her office/room was similar to Dr. Cunningham's office, but there were many pictures of her family in the woman's room. The woman got up from her couch.

She was approximately 5ft 6in. and weighs 120kgs. She had a pale, almost grey-looking pale skin that only highlights her deep, sapphire eyes. Her hair was a few tones darker than a royal blue, with small amounts of silver streaks in her hair due to old age. Her hair was in a tight bun hairstyle. She was wearing a three-quarter length black blouse (fully buttoned up), and an ankle-length, deep purple, skirt with black boots underneath.

The woman walked to a nearby desk and picked up a picture of her family. It had her, her husband, her son, and her daughter in the picture.

_I still hope they're doing okay._ the woman thought, staring at her son and daughter that are in the picture. She then looked over to her husband that was in the picture. "If only you were still here..." the woman said.

Silvia Serra, Age 46: Silvia is a calm woman and can quickly defuse any hasty or awkward situation with a couple of carefully placed words, unless Maria Torres is somewhere in the argument. Silvia grew up in a middle-class family in America and had to work hard to raise enough money so she could attend medical school. Her husband died during the Delphi Raid in 2012.

Silvia placed the picture back on her desk. "Hmm..." Silvia said, deep in thought, "'The beginning of the end'? I wonder what that means..."

_**End of Diagnosis: Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_Tenshi: Sorry for the short chapters, but then again, these are the prologues; they're not meant to be long._

_Tenshi: Also, if you have a problem with this chapter due to your OC, then put it in the reviews section so I can be notified._

_Tenshi: Also, the chapters will be organized like Trauma Team, but the direction is going horizontal (Specifically: Right), which is why the prologue was organized like this._


	4. Surgery 1, First Response 1, Forensics 1

_**Author's Notes**_

_**I do not own Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series).Trauma Team (And the Trauma Center series) is owned by Atlus. This only a fan-made story. **_

_Tenshi: After months and months of procrastinating, I'm finally going to get off my lazy ass and write something._

_Omega: About time!_

_Tenshi: I know..._

_Omega: Your school and karate practice doesn't qualify as an excuse for your disappearance!_

_Tenshi: I know._

_Tenshi: But anyway, we got a few introductions we gotta' do... again._

_Omega: Alright. Just get on with it then._

_Tenshi: I shall!_

_Tenshi: And plus, my OC's age and birthmark changed in this fanfiction, so be aware of that._

_**Surgery: 1: After-Effects.**_

Japan (Iyasu Medical Centre [Early Noon])

"Thank you, Doctor." a male patient said. The patient bowed to the doctor, and left the room.

"Hmm..." the doctor muttered. The doctor stared at the door for a long moment, and then he turned his seat to his desk. He shuffled through the papers in his document folder. It was all medical and not worth mentioning to you readers.

The doctor then looked at his computer screen. It wasn't on, so the screen was blank and black. But he could be able to see his reflection on the screen.

He had a white skin tone, he had green hair and his hairstyle looked like Hazama's (Not Terumi's), he had gray eyes, and he wore glasses. There was also a scar that diagonally crossed his left eye that was caused by an unknown event.

The doctor looked down at his body. He wore a black lab coat with a white full-body buttoned suit. He then looked at the silver wrist watch on the wrist of his left hand.

"12:07." The doctor sighed. The doctor then looked at his right hand. There was a drawing of a pentagram on the palm and the back of his right hand.

"..." the doctor said in deep thought.

Edgar Cohen, Age 21: A couple years ago, this young man was a victim of a biochemical attack on Cumberland University that killed many people. Edgar was treated by the master surgeon of Caduceus: Derek Stiles. Due to the after effects of the biochemical attack, his physical appearance changed, and his memory was completely erased. With a newfound hero, Edgar trained under Derek Stiles for a couple years, and became a renowned surgeon in Japan. He also operated on patients that had the Rosalia Virus. He started working as a doctor at the age 18.

Edgar looked back at the document folder he was reading. Then suddenly...

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

There was a knocking at his door.

"Um, Doctor Cohen," there was a voice at the door. The doctor then turned to the door. He recognized the voice. "It's Angie, Angie Thompson. May I come in?"

"Uh, sure. Let me just get the door for you." Edgar said as he got up from his seat and walked to the door. He opened the door and stepped to the side, pulling the door along with him. A blonde woman in a blue nurse uniform came into the room.

Her outfit consisted of a blue sleeveless dress with a white stripe that goes around the collar, arms, and bottom of the dress, a white ribbon on the collar of the blue dress, medium teal colored elbow length sleeves that had two small medium teal colored balls on the wrist, medium teal colored knee socks, a blue and white striped headband, and an ID card inside of a plastic covering hanging from the lanyard on her neck. She also had light green eyes. She was also carrying a small stack of documents, most likely consisting medical data.

"Thank you." the nurse lightly bowed in gratitude.

Angie Thompson, Age 23: Formerly Angie Blackwell, is a nurse from Hope Hospital who, along with Derek Stiles, transferred to Caduceus USA. She is Derek's and Edgar's assisting nurse during operations. She may be a bit cold at times, but it is only to help both Derek and Edgar. She is very knowledgeable and can usually take control of the situation, but occasionally gets rather childish and emotional. And Edgar has romantic feelings about her.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Edgar waved, slightly blushing. "But anyways, what did you come to see me about?" Edgar asked, quickly gaining his seriousness.

"Oh, it's this." Angie said as she hand Edgar the small stack of documents. "It's that file you wanted about the Rosalia Virus."

"Oh, yes, that." Edgar said, surprised as he gladly accepted the small stack of documents from Angie. He flipped through the stacks, quickly examining them, and then placed on his desk.

"Is that all?" Edgar asked, as he looked back at Angie.

"Well," Angie said. She looked away for a moment and slightly blushed. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner later?"

Edgar assumed that this is probably this first time Angie asked someone out. He found it kind of cute. Edgar had also dreamed of this moment. Of course, he reply wasn't hesitant.

"Umm, s-"

But before Edgar could finish his sentence, there was a sound of an ambulance siren at the entrance. Angie and Edgar were alarmed by the noise. They looked out of Edgar's window and saw a person getting pulled into the hospital with a gurney. Angie quickly acted.

"It's an emergency patient! We'll need to continue this later! Let's go!" Angie rushed to the door. Edgar followed quickly.

_**Surgery: 1: After Effects End**_

_**First Response: 1: The Girl and The Dragonfly**_

It was a cold night. The dark and chilling sky, the dim street lights, and the footsteps echoing on the concrete. A shoe stepped down under the only bright street pole.

It was a woman. She was 5'6" and looked quite frail at around 8 stone. She had porcelain skin and straight, light brown hair that went just past her shoulders, which is normally plaited. She had olive colored eyes, and was wearing a white blouse and blue knee length trousers with a First Response jacket. She also has a small scar over her left eyebrow.

"I can't believe I'm now part of the First Response Team." The woman said in disbelief, but also joy.

Arianne Astin, Age 26: Arianne is quite shy and not yet very confident in her abilities as a doctor. She tends to let logic make her decisions as opposed to doing what she really thinks. She's nice to those in need, but won't be as pleasant to those who have injured themselves out of foolishness, as she's so logical. She speaks when necessary but comes across as quite standoffish to other people, and thus doesn't have much luck in romantic relationships. She is normally calm in an emergency.

Arianne's childhood was a normal one: She had a family with just enough income to send her to private school and medical school. She's an only child and is doted on by her parents who are proud of the fact that she's now completed her residency.

She stood there, looking at her hospital ID Card. She was in the First Response team/division. She had been walking from a celebration party with her family. She is now walking for relaxation; no reason at all.

Arianne then looked up from the ID card, looking farther down the sidewalk. From a couple meters away was a dim streetlight with a suspicious silhouette under it.

Arianne squinted. She could literally, and barely, see a black aura surrounding the silhouette in a shape of Arianne could only describe as a dragonfly. Arianne could see that in there were bright white circles on the upper part of the silhouette's body, most likely representing eyes.

Arianne blinked. The silhouette was gone. Arianne didn't know what she saw. She blinked again. The silhouette was back, as if it wasn't gone.

She blinked one more time. But this time, the silhouette changed. The silhouette was no longer covered by a dark and black aura, but more of a pure white aura. The shape of the silhouette now changed into a pair of angel wings. The silhouette revealed a young girl with long, pure white, hair. She was wearing a white dress with Asclepius flowers circling around the waist of the dress. She had light blue eyes and pale skin.

The young girl said one word, but Arianne couldn't hear her.

"What?" Arianne asked loudly to the girl. The young girl spoke once again.

"Find the..." the young girl said. Her final words were immediately cut off by Arianne's blink. The young girl was gone. Arianne looked left and right, trying to find the young girl. Unfortunately, she disappeared in thin air. Arianne tried blinking, but she never returned. She tried harder, but still no result. She then gave up.

_Who was that? And what did she want me to find? _Arianne pondered while leaning against the streetlight.

Suddenly, an ominous wind blew past Arianne, and she had a sudden feeling; a feeling of alarm and fright. She had an idea of where it was; an epiphany. _This feeling... Is it-_

_*Ringtone*_

Before Arianne could finish her thought, her phone went off. She took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Arianne asked.

"You're the new recruit, right?" the voice asked in a panicky tone, "We need you to head to 80 Compromise Street in Annapolis! The other First Response members will fill you in on the situation!"

"Yes Chief!" Arianne said back at the voice.

"You were the first we could find, so don't let me down!" the voice ordered, and then hanged up.

Arianne looked at her phone, surprised that she was their first person. But she didn't have time to celebrate; she had to make them proud!

"Alright! Time to test my skills!" Arianne muttered, as she started running down the street, passing by the dim streetlight where she saw the girl and the dragonfly.

_**First Response: 1: The Girl and The Dragonfly End**_

_**Forensic Examiner: 1: New Blood**_

Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine (Noon)

It was a sunny day at CIFA (Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine): No clouds in sight. The gates were closed, the crest of the CIFA placed together into one. The gate then opened, letting in a black limousine into the courtyard.

The limo halted as it got near the sidewalk that was near the entrance of the building. The chauffer stepped out of the limousine and walked to the left backdoor.

"We are here, Miss Rhods." the chauffer told the passenger as he opened the door for the passenger. The passenger stepped out of the car, her umber closed sandals.

"Thank you." the passenger thanked. She raised her hand, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. She squinted from the brightness. She then closed the door behind her and walked onto the sidewalk.

She was 5'2", 131 lbs., had incredibly pale skin, had hair extended to her shoulder and a low ponytail in the back that extends to her back. Her hair is dull brown, even though she was born red-headed. Her eyes were rubin-dark orange. She wore a tan blouse with long frilly sleeves with brown pants down to the knees. She was also wearing gold ring bracelets on her left wrist. She also wore gold studs. She also had a deep scar in the back of her right hand, impairing her ability to write with her right hand slightly.

The limousine drove away, the dirt and dust blowing in the wind past the woman. The woman then turned to the building.

Teresa Rhods, Age 21: Her last name is pronounced 'Rhodes'. Is nice to children and sweet to people, but not as nice to people who like taking advantage of others. Usually independent, rarely speaks, and barely comical. She is also athletic. She gives very useful advice to her friends... and maybe protection from idiots. Her scar was inflicted at birth, involving the murder of her parents. She was raised in a separate family, but never grew any family relations worth mentioning.

Teresa then walked into the building, the doors automatically opening as she neared them. The building was huge. There were many people standing and talking, there were couches and chairs to the left, and pillars to the right. There was also a skylight, showing the bright sky. Teresa ignored all of this and headed straight down the lobby.

There was a door to an office. The plate on the door read, **David Wayne's Office**. Teresa knocked on the door with her knuckles.

"Who is it?" a male voice asked loudly. Teresa assumed that the voice was of the man on the plate: David Wayne.

"Teresa Rhods." Teresa responded.

"Oh, come in." David invited. Teresa turned the knob and opened the door. She entered the room, closing the door behind her without looking.

There was a man sitting on a chair behind a desk at the far end of the room. The man had a brown skin tone and brown eyes. He also had white-colored eyebrows, and a white-colored short beard. He was wearing glasses and a brown sweatshirt with a yellow collar.

"So you're Teresa Rhods?" David asked as he cocked one eyebrow.

"Yes. Why?" Teresa asked.

"Oh, nothing." David closed his eyes, smiled, and waved his hand, "You just look like one of my other coworkers."

Teresa didn't respond. She just simply nodded and crossed her arms. David gulped.

"So anyway, let me introduce myself." David let out a hand, "I'm David Wayne, the main chief of the CIFA." Teresa shook his hand.

"Pleasure." Teresa smiled. David and Teresa then stop shaking each other's hands.

"Anyway, I got papers saying that you are top-class." David started.

"That's correct." Teresa nodded.

"And that you have a knack for solving mysteries." David continued.

Teresa nodded again, but this time didn't say anything.

"So I have assigned you to two of our best agents as your partners." David said.

"Best agents?" Teresa asked, she was unsure.

"Now now, Chief. You're being too modest." a voice chuckled from behind Teresa.

Teresa turned around to find a woman and a man near the door.

The woman looked old, mainly because of her white hair and pale skin. She also had blue eyes. She was wearing a black and red suit that was zipped up from her waist to the low part of her breasts. She also had the same design on her suit on her pants. She was also wearing a clip on red necktie on a black separate collar. She was also wearing a necklace that had alternating red spheres and white spheres.

The man had blond hair and gray/light blue eyes. He wore a navy blue suit, navy blue pants, navy blue buttoned shirt, and a long periwinkle tie.

"We're medical examiners, not agents." the woman said at David.

Naomi Kimishima, Age 31: She is a Japanese-born doctor gifted with the Healing Touch. She used to be a general surgeon 2 years ago, but became a medical forensics expert a month earlier from this story's setting. 2 years ago he worked for Delphi and was given the alias 'Nozomi Weaver,' and was persuaded to operate on GUILT test subjects to keep them alive for further testing. She was assigned a chauffeur and bodyguard, Navel, who oversaw her operations and acted as a liaison. She had operated on Derek Stiles when Derek was infected with Kyriaki and Paraskevi, and worked together with him to save Robert Hoffman from Savato. She had been diagnosed with a terminal genetic disorder by Derek Stiles, most likely due to her exposure to GUILT. After CRS01 did a surgery on her and extracted the disorder, she now acts as Alyssa Breslin's mother and takes care of her, while working for as a medical forensics expert.

"Of course you are." David agreed without hesitation.

"Oh come on now, Chief." the blond man had snickered, "You're not afraid of Dr. Kimishima, are you?"

Navel, Age Unknown: Navel supervises Naomi's operations back when Naomi was a surgeon and he acts as her partner during the autopsies; discussing the clues with, using resources, and getting testimonies. He often makes sarcastic remarks and uses offensive humor that Naomi ultimately ignores. He used to be associated with the medical terrorists, Delphi. He used to go under the name 'Delphi Assistant.' He is now called '_Little Guy_' by Naomi. During their partnership, Navel constantly hints towards an active romantic interest in Naomi, and, on occasion, she flirts back.

Naomi had walked up to Little Guy and fixed his tie. "Now now, Little Guy." Naomi said calmly, "Why can't you ever keep your tie tight and formal?"

"Um, Dr. Kimishima..." Little Guy blushed as he kept his head up.

"Anyways," David interrupted, "You two will be working with her." David pointed at Teresa, who was watching without emotionlessly. "Her name is Teresa. Pay your greetings."

Naomi walked to Teresa and let out her hand.

"I'm Naomi Kimishima. Nice to meet you." Naomi greeted. Teresa shook her hand.

"You too. I'm Teresa Rhods." Teresa greeted back. Little Guy then stepped up.

"My name is..." Little Guy then looked at Naomi. She gave him a cold stare. Little Guy then looked back at Teresa with a nervous smile. "... confidential. But you can call me Little Guy. Dr. Kimishima and I will be your resources for other resources."

"All right, thank you." Teresa said.

"Well, now that all of you have been acquainted," David said, "I will assign you three your first case. It's a murder case, so expect the most solid evidence that you three can find."

"Of course, David. When have we ever let you down?" Naomi said in her usual calm voice. Naomi turned to the door. "Let's go. I'll show you to my office."

Teresa nodded, and the three left the room. David was sitting on the chair of his desk.

"Now, let's see if she's capable."

_**Forensics: 1: New Blood End**_

_Tenshi: After about many months later, I have finally updated this for you guys!_

_Omega: Quite a way to get off your lazy ass their, Tenshi._

_Tenshi: Oh shut up! It isn't my fault I keep getting inspired and playing Gears of War 3 24/7!_

_Omega: Actually, it is._

_Tenshi:..._


End file.
